Never Truly Say Goodbye
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She always made it a priority to go to his final resting place... but this time, she's not going alone. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**November 13th 2005…**_

 _17 year old Yukie didn't hesitate to walk into the room Amanda was in… and over to her, sitting down and lightly rubbing her back._

" _I saw the coroner van…" Yukie responded quietly._

" _Eddie's gone…" Amanda replied, Yukie curling up next to her and wrapping her right arm around the tiny 15 year old._

" _Please, Mandy, don't cry. He probably doesn't want us to be sad about anything, even though he makes us smile." Yukie responded._

" _I was talking to him last night, nothing seemed wrong… I've been trying to figure out how to tell Vickie." Amanda replied after turning to Yukie, the two holding each other._

" _Do you want me to be with you to tell her the news or let her find out on her own?" Yukie questioned._

" _She needs to hear from someone who he was close to. Please stay." Amanda responded, Yukie lightly brushing Amanda's light brown hair back._

 _Yukie nodded and held her…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 13th 2015, Scottsdale, Arizona…**_

Yukie got out of her rental car and locked it up before she walked into the cemetery… and saw Amanda and Finn by a grave.

"Another year… I'm here, old friend." Amanda responded as she brushed her fingers against the gravestone.

"Uh… who are you two? And what are you doing here?" Yukie questioned.

"Yukie? It's me, Mandy. I was one of Eddie's friends." Amanda replied as Yukie crouched down near the grave.

"I don't know who you are, but at least you're here for him." Yukie explained.

Amanda nodded as Finn lightly rubbed his left hand up and down her back.

"You're not here alone. I didn't know him but I'm here for you, Darlin'." Finn replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

"God, you people are gross." Yukie responded, having one eye on them before closing both of them.

Amanda and Finn ignored that and Yukie saw the white roses left nearby. She ignored her phone, reminding herself to answer it later before she turned to the grave.

"Hey… I don't know why I can't remember you but I'm here. It's been so long since you've been gone…" Yukie responded.

"Sometimes, I watch old videos of him when I feel like I'm forgetting what he sounded like." Amanda replied.

"That's what everyone wants to do, so people won't forget. But for me, I just be like-" Yukie responded, cut off by Amanda glaring at her and Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

Amanda didn't want to know, Finn helping her stand up before the three left the cemetery.

Yukie watched them drive away before she drove off too.

At the hotel, Yukie returned her phone call.

"About damn time!" Alexa replied.

"Well it felt disrespectful to answer the phone in a cemetery, Alexa." Yukie responded.

"Where are you now?" Alexa questioned.

"Hotel. There were two other people at the cemetery, a dark haired hazel eyed woman and a dark haired blue eyed man." Yukie explained.

"That sounds like Amanda Cena and her so called lover Finn Balor." Alexa explained.

"Well they did leave and he was holding her close to him… but it was more like he was physically holding her up. Something in those eyes of hers, she just looked so damn sad like she was a child who had lost her friend." Yukie responded.

"Ignore that, that's her showing weakness to her so called lover." Alexa explained.

"I'd hate to doubt it. I'll call you back." Yukie responded before they hung up.

A few floors above the room, Amanda answered her phone.

"About damn time!" Seth replied.

"What part of _"I needed a few days off!"_ isn't getting through to you?!" Amanda responded angrily.

"You need someone to call and check on you!" Seth explained.

"What's the worst that could happen? She's not alone here." Finn replied after wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist and Amanda leaning in closer to him.

"That's the reason why. Him, your so called boyfriend or whatever the fuck he is." Seth explained.

"You're coming across as jealous. You know that, right? Mandy lost someone very close to her way before she met you or me. I felt like she shouldn't be alone during this." Finn replied.

"What she needs is her Shield Brother, not some Irish leprechaun prick." Seth retorted.

"Shield Brother, my ass." Finn muttered after glancing at Amanda's bruised left wrist.

"Dean and Roman understand to give me and Finn space. Why can't you?" Amanda responded.

"Because I care about you, Mandy. I'm just trying to look after you, but you let some older man take advantage of you and your personal life, like you don't give a damn." Seth explained.

"Ashley understands it, why don't you Seth? Mandy's not a rebellious teen, she's a grown woman who can be friends with whoever she wants." Finn responded.

"And how is the age difference a problem? I'm 25, Finn's 34. We're both over legal age." Amanda explained. "You know what, I'm not having this talk with you." She responded before she hung up and blocked Seth's number.

"He needs to respect boundaries." Finn responded.

In Las Vegas, Seth turned to Renee, who handed him a beer.

"Seth, relax. You need to give them their space… personally, I think they're cute together. He's not taking advantage of her." Renee responded after Seth accepted the beer.

"Yeah, Finn's a lot nicer than Kyle was." Ashley replied before Seth gently pulled her into his lap. "Today's the 13th… I know where they went. She always goes to put flowers at Eddie's grave… sometimes she'll go a few days in advance if we have to be somewhere else that day or if she can't take that day off." She explained.

Seth felt disrespected that Amanda hadn't asked him to go with her.


End file.
